One challenge facing the designers of integrated circuits is validating a design rule utilized in a simulation model with a fabricated structure. Determining characteristics of the fabricated structure, such as impedance and pinch-off of a back-bias voltage distribution system, with increased precision enables selection of an appropriate design rule. Selection of appropriate design rule for use in a given simulation model facilitates the design of high performance integrated circuits.
Another challenge facing the designers of integrated circuits is determining various operating parameters in an integrated circuit. Determining operating parameters, such as the voltage level of a back-bias potential at a given location on the integrated circuit, with increased precision enables adjustment of the operating parameters to achieve a desired level of performance.
Without the ability to determine characteristics of a fabricated structure and/or operating parameters with increased precision, it is necessary to design integrated circuits using conservative design conditions. These conservative design conditions typically result in moderate performance of the integrated circuits.